


A Date With a Hufflepuff

by faewm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron Bashing, just a fluffy fic, no real romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewm/pseuds/faewm
Summary: Harry actually gets a date for the Yule Ball and pays close attention to her. How will this date with one of the loyal and hard working go? Just a bit of fluff and sadness. Asked for by sachaelle.





	A Date With a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas, darrelldeam and alix33. All mistakes are my own.   
> I don’t own Harry Potter.

Harry was walking down an empty corridor of Hogwarts. He was musing about who he would ask to the Yule Ball. A lot of the girls in his year, and some in other years, were giving him cow eyes, but these were the same people who spread gossip about him when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, so he was disinclined to ask them. Now he found himself without any idea who to ask.

He was just about to turn the corner an go back to the common room, when he heard someone crying. It sounded like a girl. He followed the noise, hoping it wasn’t Myrtle. The dark-haired teen came to a deserted classroom; he opened the door and called out, “Hello! Is anyone here? Myrtle, is that you?”

The sound of shifting fabric and muffled sniffling answered his inquiry. So Harry concluded it wasn’t the ghost. He ventured further into the room. He came across a young lady, who was hiding in the corner. He knelt down next to her and asked, “Are you okay?”

The petite blonde girl nodded her head, but, Harry could see she really wasn’t. The girl was in Hufflepuff robes and looked to be about Harry’s age. He vaguely remembered she was called right before him when they were sorted. There was a crumpled up letter next to her shoes, more than likely the reason she was crying.

“Can I help?” the green-eyed boy asked. The girl raised her head and the swollen blue eyes pleaded for help. So Harry sat next to the distraught girl and placed his arm around her shoulder. That caused the crying to start again. Harry tightened his hold and let her get it all out.

“My… parents… they want…” the girl tried to explain through the sobs. She took a few deep breaths and tried again. “My parents want to pull me from Hogwarts,” she finally got out.

“Oh, why?” Harry asked. He knew that he would be just as upset if the Dursleys tried that with him. He was thankful they were too scared of wizards to even attempt it.

“I told them about what happened the last three years. They told me that if anything happened this year that they were going to send me to a different school. When your name came out of the Goblet, I didn’t think it would reflect badly on me, so I wrote to them. I explained that I didn’t think you put your name in, and that there was someone trying to kill you. They decided that even though it wasn’t me, the school was too dangerous. So they’re sending me to Beauxbatons or somewhere else next year,” the girl rambled on. She took up the letter and handed it to Harry. “All my friends are here, I don’t want to go to Beauxbatons. They’re all stuck up there. I have a hard time making friends as it is. I just know they are going to pick on me.” She started crying again.

Harry read the letter and it was just as she said. He was torn on how to react. On one hand, they only wanted to take care of their daughter; on the other hand, they were taking her from Hogwarts, which to Harry was a crime. He finally settled on the love of a family.

Harry turned to the still unnamed girl and introduced himself, “As you know, I’m Harry Potter. Can I have your name?”

The young lady wiped her tears on the back of her hand and sniffled again. She pasted a watery smile on her lips and held out her hand. “Sally-Anne Perks,” she said, then looked at her wet hand and blushed. She wiped it on a dry part of her robes and offered it again.

Harry took her hand and shook it. “Good to meet you. Thanks for sticking up for me. I didn’t think anyone in Hufflepuff was.” He dug in his pockets and came up with a handkerchief, which he promptly handed to the girl.

“Cedric told us that he believed you, so there are a few that stand by you, even if we still root for Cedric,” Sally-Anne explained as she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

“And you should, he is the Hogwarts champion,” Harry said firmly. “So, you’re leaving at the end of the year. Pity, I could use more friends.” His eyes reflected his sincerity.

“I understand,” she said sadly.

A thought came to Harry while looking at the pretty girl. “Do you have a date for the Ball?” he asked in a hopefully casual tone.

“No, not yet,” she answered with a blush.

“Would you like to go with me?” the now shy boy asked. “I mean, you might get teased if you do, so make sure you think about it,” he quickly added not wanting her to go in blind. “I promise that if you do, I’ll do my best to make it a perfect night for you, so you will have something nice to remember.” His mind whirled with plans. He needed to learn how to dance and treat a lady. He would need to make sure she had a dress to match his dress robes. He would do everything he could to give her a good memory.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts, Sally-Anne was looking at the boy hero. He wasn’t bad looking, he could use some tips on his appearance. The too big clothes made it hard to see what his body type was, though she had seen him in his school uniform, the robes hid much. His messy hair almost was cute looking. The cincher was his beautiful green eyes. They were like emeralds behind those hideous glasses. If she took him up on his offer, maybe she could direct him to the stores in Hogsmeade that could spruce up his appearance.

The two teens sat lost in their thoughts and plans for a good half an hour. Sally-Anne broke the silence when she said, “Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“That’s great!” Harry exclaimed. “Do you have a dress already? Or do we need to go to Hogsmeade and get you one? I hear there is a good store for that.”

“Tell me what color your dress robes are and if you are planning to wear a suit with them, and I’ll tell you if my dress matches,” the now excited girl asked.

The two made plans the rest of the afternoon. Harry never realized there was so much preparation for one date. They decided their dress clothes should match, but Sally-Anne would need to get different shoes and accessories. She explained what she wanted Harry to do to make them look perfect. That and he needed a suit, she thought he would look dapper with one and open robes. There were two Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball, so they agreed to go together and get what needed to be done, done.

Harry escorted Sally-Anne to dinner and they parted at the doors of the Great Hall and went to their house tables.

“Who was that girl, Harry?” Hermione asked just as the boy was sitting down.

“Sally-Anne Perks, she’s in our year, in Hufflepuff,” the dark-haired teen answered. He dished up some chicken and potatoes.

“Oh, how did you meet her?” his bushy-haired friend asked. She pushed her plate aside for a minute to question her friend; she wanted to make sure the girl wasn’t one of the Hufflepuffs that were giving Harry a hard time.

“I ran into her in one of the deserted classrooms. She was crying and you know me and my saving-people-thing,” Harry answered with a shrug and went back to his dinner… well tried to.

“Why was she crying?”

“Sorry, Hermione, that is none of your business,” he answered with a firm voice. Sometimes Hermione pushed into places she really didn’t belong.

The affronted girl in question huffed and sat back in her seat, arms folded and a hurt look on her face. “I just want to make sure you’re not doing something stupid.”

“Hermione, you’re my best friend, but not everything I do or everyone I talk to has to go through you first,” the teen male explained softly. He knew she was only trying to look out for him; still he did have free will. “I did want to ask you a favor though,” he hedged, trying to change the subject.

“Oh,” the bushy-haired girl brightened.

“Yeah, I need to learn how to dance, and maybe some etiquette lessons,” Harry said earnestly.

“Why?” came a voice from their left. Ron had stopped eating long enough to hear Harry’s request. “Did you go and find a date without me?”

“Ron, you are a big boy, you don’t need me to hold your hand when you ask someone,” the green-eyed boy said a bit harshly. Ron had apologized for his behavior; however, Harry didn’t trust his friend not to get jealous again. So he was wary.

“I thought we were mates. You’re supposed to have my back or something,” the redhead all but yelled.

“And I will, but, Ron, we aren’t joined at the hip. I am allowed to know other people and ask whomever I want if they will accompany me to the dance,” Harry defended himself.

“No, we are supposed to do this together,” was the pendulant reply.

“Ron,” Harry tried again, “I’ll be more than happy to sit with you and your date at the Ball, but I am going to make sure Sally-Anne has a good time.”

“Fine, I’ll get a better date than some unknown Hufflepuff,” Ron said and abandoned his dinner and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione sighed as they watched him go. “He’ll come around,” Hermione offered, as usual sticking up for the short-tempered young man.

“Not sure if I want him to,” Harry answered honestly.

“Don’t say that, Harry, he is your best friend.”

“No, that’s you,” Harry said gently.

Hermione blushed and then straightened and went back to their conversation that was interrupted. “I will be more than happy to teach you how to dance.”

“That’s great!” Harry said happily. “We can either try to use the common room or we can find an empty classroom near the dorms.”

“I think an empty classroom would be best. I can borrow Lavender’s wireless,” Hermione answered thoughtfully. “I know just the one, meet me in the common room in one hour,” she said and then she too abandoned her dinner and rushed out of the Hall.

Harry shrugged and turned back to his plate. The other Gryffindors offered their congratulations on picking such a pretty girl to take, well, the boys did anyway. Most of the girls were sending hateful looks at the Hufflepuff table or hurt glances to the Boy Who Lived. Harry smiled at the boys and ignored the girls. He finished his meal and went to find Hermione.

The dance lesson that followed was, in a word, awful. Harry had no clue how to dance, and Hermione’s feet were battered in testimony. A lot of apologies and ‘thank yous' were uttered throughout the time they were there. Etiquette lessons went better, Harry already knew the basics, and he just needed to refine his approach. It took a month to finally get Harry to where he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself or his date.

Harry and Sally-Anne went on a date to Hogsmeade and both got to know each other well. Harry found the blonde Hufflepuff to be shy, smart and thoughtful of others. She was loyal to her House, family and friends, which now included Harry. She was a pretty girl, with long blonde, straight hair and big blue eyes that fit well with the rest of her cherub features. She was slender, without being skinny. Her curves were nice and not overwhelming. All and all, a plain, yet pretty girl.

Ron made a fool of himself when he shouted to Fleur Delacour that he wanted to be her date. He didn’t even wait around for her to reject him, just ran from the Great Hall to the sound of laughter. He further embarrassed himself when he all but demanded that Hermione be his date, leaving an angry girl to storm from the common room.

“What’s with her?” the confused redhead asked as he watched her go.

“She already has a date. Didn’t you listen, Neville asked her a week ago, she turned him down,” Harry explained, angry at the treatment of his best friend.

“She was just saying that, because she didn’t want to go with him,” Ron waved off the statement.

“Ron, she has had a date since a week after the Ball was announced,” the dark-haired teen defended his friend.

“Who would go with her?” the redhead denied. “She should be happy that I asked her so she doesn’t have to go alone.”

“Sometimes I worry about you,” Harry said shaking his head at the stubborn boy. He then got up and left the common room to his dorm.

Neville was sitting on his bed looking nervous. Harry sat next to him and asked, “What’s up, Neville? What’s got you so edgy?”

“I asked Ginny to be my date, now I’m worried how her brothers are going to react,” the sandy-haired boy confessed.

“Well, hmmm, yeah, that might be a problem,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I’d tell Fred and George first, they are alright blokes and don’t jump to conclusions. If you tell them you just wanted Ginny to be able to attend, that’ll help,” he offered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that,” the thankful boy said. The plan worked out well. Fred and George shielded the two from the wrath of Ron.

On the last weekend before the Yule Ball, Harry and Sally-Anne both brought their dress clothes to the Hogsmeade branch of Twilfitt and Tattings. They wanted to make sure the colors matched perfectly. Plus, Harry still needed to get a suit. Sally-Anne got the recommendation from one of her pure-blood roommates. Harry was leery about using such a posh store, but his date insisted.

“Hello,” Harry called out as they entered the store, not seeing anyone in the front.

“Just one minute,” came the call from the back room.

The store was small, there were bolts of fabric rolled up along the wall, and they were really expensive looking. There were two small stools sitting by a counter, which had a large measuring board glued to it. Harry figured that is where the clothes were cut. There was another table along the back wall, and Harry had no idea what it was for. Then in the front of the store was a small counter with an old-fashioned cash register.

A tall, thin man came from the back room. He was dressed in rich appearing clothes, with a lot of lace on the neck and sleeves. The man came flitting to the front and looked at the two teens standing in the middle of his store. It only took him a second to recognize the Boy Who Lived, even if the young man dressed like a bum.

“Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings. I am Luis, how can I help you today?” he asked in what seemed to be a rehearsed opening.

“Ummm, me and Sally-Anne here are going to the Yule Ball and we want to make sure our outfits don’t clash,” Harry said. He held up the garment bag he was carrying and Sally-Anne mimicked the movement.

“Well then, you’ve come to the correct place,” Luis said airily. Then he motioned for them to place their burdens on the table on the back wall. “We here at Twilfitt and Tattings, take pride in helping make your clothes spectacular.”

The teens placed their outfits where indicated and stood back.

“Marvelous,” Luis said when he opened the bags. “Only a few shades off, I think. Now,” he said as he twirled around, “you will need a suit to match.  Stand on the stool and we’ll get started.”

Harry spent two hours with the clothier being pinned and prodded, but the couple left happy. Harry’s money bag was lighter, but it was worth it. Luis was excited to be working on the Boy Who Lived, and made sure the young man and his date were amazing looking.

The two teens then took themselves to the eye doctor and got Harry a new pair of glasses. Their last stop was to the barber to see if they could tame the boy’s hair. With a bit of gel he could make it look styled. It was a content couple that made their way back to the castle.

It was the day before the Ball and Ron still didn’t have a date. The common room was crowded and people were excitedly talking about tomorrow’s event. Harry looked around at his housemates to see if there was any girl that was sad, figuring that that girl would be dateless. Parvati was the only one, so the dark-haired teen made his way to where she was sitting. When she looked at him with hopeful eyes, he gave a small regretful shake of his head, but sat with her anyway.

“You know, Ron is still looking for a date,” he offered tentatively.

The Indian girl sighed, “I know, I was hoping for someone a bit more mature. Padma doesn’t have a date either,” Parvati lamented.

“I’m sorry, I would offer, but I already have a date,” Harry said sincerely. “Why don’t you see if Ron will take you both? Then when you actually get to the dance, you can wander off and find someone who will dance with you. I’m not even sure Ron knows how to dance.” He shook his head from that line of thought and went back to the conversation. “This way you guys won’t have to go alone, and Ron will think he is something special by having two very pretty girls on his arm. Just don’t expect much from him,” he warned.

“Let me go and find Padma and ask her, maybe there is someone in Ravenclaw,” the twin suggested. She really didn’t want to go with Ron.

“It is completely up to you guys,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, he was just doing his part as a friend.

The girl nodded and made her way out of the common room to find her twin. Harry went back to where his roommates were gathered.

“What did you talk to Parvati about?” Ron asked, a bit of hope in his eyes.

“I just told her you still needed a date,” Harry said.

“What did she say?” was the eager response.

“That she was going to talk to her sister. You’ll have to ask her when she returns.” Harry then turned to the rest of his friends and went over how they were going to meet their dates before the dance.

When Parvati returned she was smiling. Ron asked her if she would go with him and was told that she was being escorted by a third year Ravenclaw, which didn’t go over well with the redhead. And another angry girl stormed out of the common room. He turned his sights to the third years and Romilda Vane agreed to go with him, only too happy to show off her dress.

At noon the next day, every female on the castle grounds under the age of twenty disappeared into their bedrooms. Hours later the boys went to get dressed.

Harry’s robes were black with green and silver piping. His suit was also black, with a silver dress shirt. The cufflinks and buttons were green to match his robes. His new glasses had silver frames. He took special care of his hair.

Ron gave him a hard time for wearing Slytherins colors, but when his roommates got a look at the hideous robes he was wearing, they told him he didn’t have room to talk. The poor boy was dressed in maroon robes, which had laced collars and sleeves. It looked more like a dress than robes, and you could tell where he tried to tear the lace off.

The boys finished dressing and went to the common room to wait for the girls. Those that had dates with other Houses went to pick them up or waited in the Entrance Hall for them. Since Harry didn’t know where the Hufflepuff dorm was, he wandered to the Hall.

The castle was decked out in holiday cheer, with icicles and fairies. There was a warded walking area, just outside the Great Hall, Those that had dates with other Houses went to pick them up or waited in the Entrance Hall for them.

Sally-Anne came from the right of the Hall. She looked beautiful in her green dress, with black and silver highlights. The dress was ankle length, so you could see the silver dress sandals she wore. The simple jewelry she wore accented her dress perfectly. Her blonde hair was pulled up in stylish braids that wrapped on the crown of her head, with silver and green thread woven in the braids.

“You look beautiful,” Harry said as he held his hand to her.

She took the hand and let him twirl her around. “You clean up pretty good, yourself,” she said with approval.

The dark-haired teen tucked her hand in his arm and led her to where the champions were waiting. The couple were a bit gobsmacked when they saw a very dolled up Hermione, on the arm of Viktor Krum.

“You look great, Hermione,” Harry said after he collected himself.

“You two are perfect,” she offered in return. They talked about trivial things while the rest of the students, from all three schools, went into the Great Hall. Soon enough McGonagall informed them it was time for them to enter.

They lined up oldest to youngest, so Viktor and Hermione, then Fleur and her date, Cedric and Cho and last Harry and Sally-Anne.

The Great Hall looked like something out of a fairytale. The walls were covered in non-melting ice, and the trees were snow covered, with glass blown ornaments and fairies. The four house tables were replaced with hundreds of little tables, which sat six. There as a long table in front of the Staff Table for the champions and some of the lesser officials. Harry was glad he was last, because he didn’t want to spend dinner listening to Percy talk about the Ministry.

Harry pulled out Sally-Anne chair and then took the seat next to Cho. They each ordered a dinner of duck with the dressings, since Harry never had it before.  They didn’t much pay attention to what the others ordered. Cho was being stuck up and didn’t want to talk to the young couple, which was fine with them.

The two youngest made light conversations about what everyone was wearing and who looked good. They chatted about the couples they could see from their table. After dessert was over Dumbledore asked everyone to move to the side and when they did he cleared a dance area.

When the opening waltz started, the couple glided around the dance floor, laughing and chatting about Harry’s first dance lessons. They only had eyes for each other and the rest of the castle could bugger off for all they cared. When the waltz finished Harry escorted Sally-Anne to one of the little tables. He went to get her a drink and was waylaid by Ron.

Ron had already removed his robes, his tie was loosened and the top two buttons if his shirt were undone. His date was by his side, with a very disgruntled look on her face. “Can you believe Hermione came with Krum?” was the greeting.

“Hello, Ron. My date is going well, thanks for asking. How is yours going?” Harry replied a bit short.

“Why are you worried about that? Hermione has turned traitor,” the redhead huffed, folding his arms across his chest, daring Harry to argue.

“Hermione is a big girl, and I have no problem with who she is dating. I’m also not going to let you ruin my night. When you’ve calmed down, you are more than welcome to come and join us,” Harry said as he pushed his friend to the side and went to get the beverages.

Ron grumbled and pulled his date to the other side of the room. He sat defiantly glaring at his two friends. Romilda was trying to get him to pay attention to her, but it was all for not.

Harry ignored him and rejoined his date. They drank their punch and then went to dance some more. The green-eyed boy was attentive and a perfect gentleman the whole night. When the dance ended at midnight, he escorted her to her dorm.

“I want to thank you, Harry,” Sally-Anne said sadly. “I know that my parents will probably move us to either France or the States or somewhere, so I am sure we’ll lose touch. You made this a wonderful event that I will remember always.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. There was a deep blush on her pretty face when she pulled back.

Harry took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. “It is I who should be thanking you for being the lovely young woman you are. I am glad I could do this for you,” he said, also upset that after this year he would more than likely never see her again.

She bussed his cheek again and ran to her dorm, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He met Hermione along the way and took her hand and tucked in his arm to show he wasn’t mad at her. She gave him a watery smile and let him lead her to the dorm.

“Sorry I couldn’t help with Ron,” Harry apologized. “It was really important that I paid attention to Sally-Anne tonight.”

“I understand, Harry. Don’t be mad, but I asked around about her and found out her parents were pulling her from Hogwarts. I know just how she feels; my parents have threatened the same.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Why haven’t you ever said anything?” the young man asked as they came close to the Fat Lady. Harry pulled her to the side and turned her to face him.

“Mostly, because, I’ve talked them out of it,” she explained as she lifted her face to his. “I didn’t want you to feel guilty. I know you would if it were to happen.”

“You’re probably right, I feel guilty about Sally-Anne and I didn’t even know her a month ago.”

“Enough, of this depressing talk, I’m going to keep in touch with Viktor, so there is no reason for you not to do the same with Sally-Anne,” she said with a firm nod of her head.

“You’re right again, oh smart one,” Harry smiled at his best friend and guided her into the common room.

The argument that ensued was the end of the Golden Trio, when Ron exploded on them both for leaving him alone during the Ball. Romilda was on Harry’s and Hermione’s side and blasted the redhead for being such an ass and ruining her evening.

Harry and Sally-Anne did keep in touch after she moved away. He made sure to inform her when Voldemort returned and he was glad she was out of the country. She and her family moved to Australia, and Sally-Anne went to Dingo Isle Academy of Magic, located in the middle of the outback. The shy ex-Hufflepuff was thankful for the time she spent with Harry, even though they were never more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This does have the potential to be a great romance story. I, however, suck at romance. So, if you want to take it further, let me know. I'd love to read it.


End file.
